


The Exile

by BananasofThorns



Series: Surprise, motherfucker [5]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Accurate characterization? What's that I don't know her, Gen, Light Angst, This reads as angst but really it's crack/fluff, seriously though trying to accurately write Thrawn is Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: Eli looked down at the final entry on the datapad.I suppose I should tell you the truth, now that you are headed to Csilla.





	The Exile

Eli looked down at the datapad in his hand. The final entry shone on its screen. He read it again, wondering if the words would finally sink in.

_ I suppose I should tell you the truth, before you hear it secondhand, now that you are headed to Csilla. _

_ I was not exiled to the planet you found me on. Nor was I exiled at all. There is a threat lurking in the Unknown Regions, one that will eventually start to threaten my homeland. The ruling families and Admiral Ar’alani decided it would be best if one of our own was sent to gain alliance and firepower of the Empire. I was the chosen emissary. _

_ Only the Emperor knew about this plan. _

_ I do hope you’ll forgive me for not telling you sooner. _

Eli sighed and set the datapad down on the table. He looked up to find Admiral Ar’alani studying him.

“I was surprised,” he admitted. “I still am. But I think I would be less so if Thrawn had also mentioned that he was already on the brink of exile. His plan just sped it up.” Eli rolled his eyes. “He’s so unnecessarily dramatic.”

The corners of Ar’alani’s mouth curled up.

“That he is.”


End file.
